Wolf Cry Moon
by Hiei's girl 06
Summary: Hiei no longer has a reson to cary on with his life but is stoped from killing him self by a yong girl. ,who is this girl, can she keep Hiei from trying to kill him self again, and why is she so familiar? HieiOC.
1. see me cry

Me: hello! This is my first chapter of my first fic and I really hope you like it!

Hiei: About time you've been talking about it none stop for a week now. If you ask me another question about it I think my ears will bleed.

Me: (decides to ignore his comment) Ya I now. Anyhow enjoy!

**Wolf Cry Moon**

**See me cry**

Demon World 

The link between Demon world and Human World is one mile away.

The sound of swords clashing grew more and more. A boy with black hair and red eyes fought tiredly he hade dark circles around his eyes. You could see how restless and depressed he was. He was fighting a demon that was twice his height. He finally stabbed the demon in the stomach and pushing the soured towards the side to create a gash so his blood would poor out and he could feel and hear the sound of his flesh splitting open. He watched emotionless at the demon.

He new that for as long as he lived he will never experience what it was like to actually be cared for by another. He was alone. He hade nothing to live for any more. No Demon could defeat him except for his so-called friends who are to kind to kill him. He could only think of one thing to put his worthless meaning less life to an end. He was no longer of any use to any one. Urameshi team ended a long time ago every one was finally just settling down. And the one he served died giving up her part of Demon world to Yomi. Mukuro was gone and he has fulfilled every thing he wonted to do in life. He couldn't just wait for death of old age. A demons life is to long. But he wanted to see the face of his sister before he left he wanted to hug her. If only once then every thing in his life would be accomplished. He would die with the fresh memory of his sister in his mind. She was the first one he hade ever cared for, and she was the last one that was still alive. On top of that he should have died a long time ago but was saved by Mukuro. God that girl was amazing. She hade helped him through so much. But now what would he do with out her. There is no more honor in his life. He already felt dead.

Human world

It was poring down rain. He was on his way to his sister's house in the woods. There was a graveyard he past along the way. There was few people their but they where all dressed in black. They wear just lowering the casket into the ground. There was a girl there that stood out like a red life on a tree of green. She hade long, sandy colored hair, and large curls. Her neck looked slightly longer then the average neck. (Me: but she was still pretty) her eyes looked kind of yellow but more of the color of the moon, what ever you would call that. She looked like a zombie. Her face was pale. Eyes wide open as if she where in a daze. She looked so pathetic.

'I wonder…' Hiei thought to him self. 'I wonder if I look like her right now.'

There was some one speaking about the person in the casket. "Toba Hazuki has committed suicide under an unknown reason we can't…" his voice slowly disincarnated as he past. He heard a scream of loss as he turned his back on the funeral. "**BROTHER SEE ME CRY! YOU DANM BASTERED!** " He couldn't help but question the women's choice of words '"see me cry"?' He thought to him self, as he moved on jumping from tree to tree towards the woods. He could hear the sound of wolfs howling at the cloudy rain.

Yukina's House

He put his hand up to the door and knocked he waited a couple of seconds before his sister opened the door. "Oh my goodness! Hiei? Wh-what are you doing hear? I wasn't expecting to see you. I haven't seen you in so long it's really nice to see you again!" she exclaimed happily. Hiei's appearance looked horrible. He was dripping wet. His cloths stuck to him and his hair wasn't as spiky. He was pail white and he has dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks where even a little sunk in. He looked thinner too.

Hiei couldn't help but chuckled at how happy she seemed. There was a short pause of silence. "Oh your all wet why don't you come inside to dry off," She offered.

Hiei shook his head. "No thanks. I can't stay."

"Oh okay. So what brings you to this world? I thought you where staying with Mukuro in demon world?"

"I was. She died of a disease"

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said in a caring tone. "Wow she's really dead? That disease that's going around must be savvier to have taken some one so strong as her."

" She was already sick with a cold and she hade and infected cut."

"That's horrible. Hiei are you shore you don't want to come inside and dry off? I can put on some tea, and Kuzuma is hear…"

Hiei cut her off. "I really can't stay I'm sorry. I came hear to tell you… that…" She stood there waiting for him to carry on, when he hugged her.

"Hiei wha-" She was so stunned she didn't know what to do. Hiei never touches any one with affection, and he was hugging her. Of all people! 'What is going on?' Yukina thought to her self.

Hiei released her and quickly gave a small bow, "My deepest apologues, I never found your brother... just… take my advice and forget about him... and just live your life." He said as he turned around. She reached her hand out to him as an attempt to stop him from leaving but it was too late he was already gone.

"Hiei?" She said to the empty spot on her porch as the rain fell harder than before.

The middle of nowhere (Well in the middle of the woods.)

Hiei sat down in a large comefiterble tree and unsheathed his sowrd. He lifted his left hand up eye level so he could see his rist. He slowly lifted his sowrd, and slit his rist.

"Now all there is to do is wait, death has at last found me."

Back at the funeral

"Toba, Toba, Toba." The girl with the sandy colored hair stared at her brother's tombstone.

"Miya? … Miya, are you okay?" said her friend who tried to shake her out of her trance.

"No. He left me. Why did he leave me?"

Her friend put her hand on her shoulder. "What ever you do don't start blaming your self for this. It was his own dumb fault for leaving. He must have his own reason for doing this. He was a strange complex guy. But no matter what it's not your fault"

"Yah but-"

"Well I for one say thank god he's finally gone! Ha ha ha ha!" Miya looked over at her ant that was suppose to raise her after her parents disappeared years ago. But she instead despised Miya and her brother, and she used them as her housemaids.

Miya's friend Tani looked over at her a growled under her breath.

"Are you actually going to believe every word your little friend says? I think every one hear is smart enough to now that it was your fault for his death. Ether that or he hated you so much and he wanted you to suffer for the rest of your life. I mean you made the poor boy work so hard to raise you for what? So you could be happy. And live your perfect little life. That boy was always unstable. My guess is that he just couldn't take it any more. He was such a week boy" Miya stood up. Tani let go of her shoulder.

"Don't you dare talk about Toba like that! He was a great man!" Tani yelled in furry at Miya's aunt.

Miya walked by her ant on her way towards the exit of the graveyard. On her way she swung her hand around so her fingertips barely touched her aunts face but close enough that her nails skinned accost her cheek. A droplet of blood dripped down old women's wrinkly face. Miya started to walk away. As her aunt jerked her hand up to her face and turned around towards Miya.

"You little worthless bitch! I could have you arrested for this!" her ant yelled.

Miya stopped "Ya right whatever. Oh and another thing never talk about my brother like that again. Got it? It's sad that you have to grace this world with your discussing face already. I can't believe you would even bother showing up hear. You have no right to be hear."

Miya continued to walk away towards the exit of the graveyard. Tani got up and fallowed her, leaving her ant alone in the graveyard speechless.

"Miya! Wait!" Her friend ran up by her side. "Wow I never seen you blow up like that you never get made."

" …This isn't exactly a normal day Tani. My brother was just berried. I saw his face for the last time." They stopped just out side of the gate of the graveyard gate.

"Yes I now. Sorry. Do you wont me to walk you home?" She asked as kindly as possible waiting for Miya to return to her old self and smile.

"No thanks. I'll be fine by my self. I wont to be alone any ways," she said as she pulled her hood of her maroon jacket over her head so she could hide her face and get out of the rain.

"Well okay call me if you need any thing. And please take care of your self Miya." Tani turned around to head home leaving Miya to walk home alone. Miya saw her aunt start to stomp her way up to Miya. Miya took off in a dead sprint so she wouldn't have to deal with her crazy aunt.

"You get back hear you little demon!" Her aunt hollered. She didn't bother trying to chase after her. She new all to well that if there was any thing Miya was good at it was running. Just like her mother was.

Miya looked up at the rain as she walked. She was now far enough from her aunt. She allowed her self to cry now that she was alone. A single tear fell down her cheek disguised as a raindrop from the rain.

--------------------------------End------------------------------------------

Me: So how do you all like my firs chapter of my first fic?

Hiei: Long. (I hit him over the head)

Me: don't forget to RxR


	2. Smell of Blood

Me: okay this my first fic. I'm still trying to figure out how to work this thing. I'm sorry my spelling and grammar is so bad and I'm going to do my best on it. I have something called dyslexia and its something I was born with. It's learning, reading, and spelling disorder. So please you don't have to tell me about it and pleas try not to mention it.

**------------------------------------------------------Chapter two – Smell of Blood ----------------------------------------------**

Back at the tree

Hiei watched as the blood from his wrist slipped down his arm. He slowly moved his lips to his wrist and licked up some of the blood. About two seconds later he spit the blood right bake out. "Curse this dirty blood of mine." He mumbled weakly as he lost more and more blood.

Miya walked thru the woods on her way to her small home just out side the city hidden in the thick woods. Her and her brother built it and lived there for six years.Two wolfs jumped out of the thick brush and jumped on Miya knocking her to the ground in a small mud puddle. They started to great her by liking her face. Miya immediately pushed them off of her so she could stand back up. "Not now you guys," she said in a grumpy tone. She tried to dust of some of the mud off her back and the muddy paw prints, and continued to walk to her house. Her wolfs gave out a small win and flowed her.

**Miya's house**

Miya unlocked the wooden door to her house and wolked in taking off her jacket and hanged it up on one of the hooks hanging on the wall next to the same jacket only cleaner and a size bigger.

Miya's house is a log cabin in the middle of the woods out side of the city. Theirs one door to enter thru and it leads strat to the living room witch is really just a couch and wooden chair that looked out of a large window which is a peaceful view of a small river/ stream with a little bit of yard in front of it. Thers another door bisid the window whitch leads to the yard with the woods surrounding it.

Connected to living room was the kitchen that was really nothing but coberds and a table seated for two and a large fir place along the wall.

At the other side of the living room were two doors witch led to two small bedrooms, one for herself and one for her brother.

Miya sat down on the couch in her small living room and pulled a pillow up to her face so she could bury her face in it. The slightly smaller wolf came up and placed her head on her lap. The other one walked over to the open window. And sniffed the air. Miya slowly started to cry. The wolf by the window suddenly started to howl. Miya lifted her head from the pillow.

"Sandy what are you doing? The moon isn't even out." (A/N: Just to let you know, Miya's wolves aren't members of a pack and the only time they ever howl is when the moon is out, or when Miya tells them to.) Sandy stared out the window a while longer. "Sandy?" She asked. Her other wolf, Tasha, lifted her head and looked Sandy's way. There was a short moment where no one moved or said a thing. Finally Sandy left the window and walked over to Miya. He grabbed her sleeve and pulled her up off the couch till they got to the door. Sandy pawed at the bottom of the door then just looked back up at Miya."What? Do you want to go outside?" Miya opened the door till it was all the way open. Sandy jolted out of the house as fast as he could. A few seconds after Tasha sunk up behind her grabbed her sleeve and dragged her out the door and pulled her along fallowing Sandy. "Tasha! What are you doing? Let me go! Ahhh!" She struggled as her pet pulled her thru rain.

After a few seconds Miya finally stopped trying to get out of what ever it was that they where taking her, and just followed them. Moments later they stopped at a large tree. Miya quickly skinned around looking for what ever it was they wanted her to see. Soon enough she spotted a red puddle. A droplet of red liquid splashed into the puddle. She looked up into the tree. It looked like there was a branch with a body sitting on it.

"Hello!… Hello?… Are you okay up there?"

The body fell from the tree and into the red pudel splashing it on miya's wet closes. She jumped back startled. She slowly approached the body. There wasn't blood allover him just on his left arm. She crouched down in front of it and examined the body over. The only scar was on his rist. That was a common way to commit suicide. She placed two fingers on his neck. There was a slight pulse. Who ever he was he was still alive. Tasha approached the body and tugged at the coiler of his shirt. And Sandy did the same to his pant leg. Miya got the message and lifted him on to her back. He looked rather short laying on the ground and skinny, but he weighed a ton. She dragged the boy on her back heading the way she came.

**Back at Miya's house**

Miya walked through the open door to her little house. She carefully lifted him off her back and placed him on the floor gently. He was just in far enough so that she could shut the open door. Miya looked around the house thinking of what she could do for him.

"First things first we have to do is get his wrist cleaned up and fast." She ran to her kitchen and opened one of the coboreds. She dug through it for some bandages and medicine to stop the bleeding and clean the cut. She rushed over to him and went to work.

After bandaging him up she looked at what he was wearing then noticed a headband around his head. She decided to check to see if there was a cut or something underneath it. She slowly lifted the headband and peeked underneath it and there was some kind of mark. She put her finger on it. It felt weird. Hiei flinched.

"Well it doesn't look infected or any thing so I guess I wont worry about it." She said to herself and put the headband back in place. "Well now on to the next order of business…" Miya posed a blushed a deep red and looked down at Hiei. " I have to- get- him out of those wet- muddy- clothes. She walked into her brother's old room and dug thriugh his old clothes for something he could wear. She got some old jeans and a gray no sleeve shirt. She went back top the doorway and untucked his torn black tank and took it off of him and tossed it to the side and slipped the clean shirt over top. It was a little big but not to big. She then toke of his shoes and socks then his pants. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" She tried as hard as she could not to look and only looked when she had to. At least he had boxers on but still.

"There at least that's done, and he didn't wake up while I was doing it. That's a relief." She lifted him back up on her back and carried him to her own room. She put him on her bed and put the covers over top of him. After that she closed the door and sat down on the couch to watch the rain.

-------------------------------------------**End**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME: Soo how do you all like it? And please! **Please**! Review. A lot of you read it but never review!

Hiei: Just do it so she'll shut up!

Me: Ya! ………… HEY! (Hits him over the head again)

Hiei: (Smirks)


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei: Where back again. (Yawns) At 3:00 in the morning!

Me: Yep we shur are!

Hiei: Why in the hell would you wake me up so dam early?

Me: (loud crack of thunder) Ahhhhhhhh!

Hiei: What the hell is wrong with you?

Me: How is any one able to sleep during a storm like this?

Hiei: Me that's who and if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep!

Me: Wait don't leave me hear alone! ;;

Hiei: I'm just going to be in the other room.

Me: And I'm going to be in this scary room all by myself besides Wolf Cry Moon is just starting to get to the really interesting part!

Hiei: What ever. Chances are I'll still fall asleep.

Me: Should up and just sit down already!

And now I proudly present …

----------------------------------------------Chapter 3 …**meeting **--------------------------------------------------

It was a cloudy morning Miya was sleeping on the couch in the living room. The same spot that it seams she hasn't moved from in the past week.

Some one knocked on the door the wolves got up and started barking at the door. Miya slowly opened her eyes but didn't get up to answer it. The door opened and Miya's friend Tani entered the house placing a large bag by the coats and walked to the couch

"Hey there Miya." She greeted

"Hey." Miya answered back tiredly.

"Did you eat yet today?"

"No."

"I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Miya you have to eat."

"…"

"hmm … did you sleep on the couch?"

"…"

"Why would you do that when you have a perfectly good bed? It's not like you have a TV in hear or any thing." She walked over to Miya's bedroom door.

Miya looked over to whir Tani was heading. "Uh! What kind of food did you bring!"

Tani stopped and turned around and walked to her bag that she brought along. Miya's eyes fallowed her. –thank goodness. I thought she was going to go in there.- She dug thru it and pulled out a package of Roman noodles and frozen shrimp.

"Your favorite"

"Can you make it for me?"

A smile grew on her face "If you promise that you'll eat it all!"

"I can't promise that I barely eaten a thing all week. If I eat to much I'll just puk it up."

"Well that's pleasant to know. How do you always find a way around things?"

"I'm not saying that I wont eat it just not all of it."

"Oh okay. Why don't you go get dressed and do something with your hair? You can take a bath after you eat."

"Okay." Miya got off the couch and walked over to her room before she opened the door she looked over at Tani to make shur she wasn't looking. Miya opened her bedroom door. She quickly got in and closed the door. She walked towards her bed. Hiei hasn't moved an inch all week he was still laying there.

Miya placed her hand on his neck to check his pulse to see if there have been any changes in his condition.

"Nothing." Miya whispered to her self. "Come on you have to wake up. You've been sleeping for so long."

"Miya? Who are you talking to in there?"

"Uh! Oh no one just was talking to my self. You now…" –Oh no if she finds him theirs no telling what she'll do! She'll probably think that I picked him up from the bar. That'll cause a hug mess. Not to mention my job. - (Me: Ya I now you might be a little confused by that but you'll see later what I'm talking about.) Miya went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue athletic pants and a gray tee shirt that hade the word "Roxy" with a snow border acrost the front. She quickly changed and pulled her hair back into a pony tail and exited the room closing the door behind her. Tani was just darning the water out of the pot of noodles out into a small pot. (Me: She doesn't have a stove so everything that she cooks is over a fir. Oh and she has no electricity.) After that she walked over to the table and pored the noodles on to a plat with the shrimp. Just the way Miya liked them.

Miya walked over to the table and sat down and started to eat.

Tani sat down acrost from her. "When you going back to work?"

"I don't now" Miya said and toke another bit of the shrimp. Tani's watch started to beep she looked down at the time.

"Oh no! Miya I'm so sorry but I have to go I have that interview for that college thingy!"

"Oh that's okay."

Tani grabbed her bag and opened the front door.

"Thank you for everything and good luck with your interview."

"And you keep care of your self Miya."

Miya nodded and Tani nodded back and walked out the door closing it behind her.

A few seconds later. "Thank goodness she's gone!" Miya said throwing her hands in the air and tipping her chair back a little too much. Her chair fell completely back causing Miya to hit her head on the ground. **Crash!** A few more seconds later…

"**OWWWWW!"**

Miya sat up from her fall and rubbed her head. "That relay hurt."

"hn. Your still breathing now aren't you?" a voice said from behind her.

Miya turned around and looked at who it was.

"You're- you're –you're awake?"

"Yes…and why is that?" He gave her a death glair.

Miya quickly caroled to her feet. She looked right at him. "You …you where hurt."

He growled. "hn."

"Ah… are you felling okay?"

"No." he said directly, turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

"Don't interfere this time."

"NO! Please don't. This isn't right. Suicide is not the answer. You might think that your not leaving any thing behind, but you are. I don't know what your reason is for doing what you did but pleas …"

"This is none of your bisnis so stay out of it!"

"Your wrong! This is my bisnis now! I don't wont to see any more people die cause I don't do any thing about it! I wont lite it happen again!"

"…" He continued towards the door he but his hand on the knob and opened it. Out side there was Miya's wolves growling at him ready to attack if he toke one more step out the door.

"One week."

Hiei turned his head around and looked at her.

"Give me one week to change your mind."

"And why would I won't to do that?"

"I don't now but… Please just one week than you can do what ever you won't and I won't stop you."

"I have no reason to stay hear."

"So you have nothing to lose. You lived this long, what will one week do?"

"Hn… one week no more no less."

Miya nodded with a smile. "Sandy, Tasha." She called her wolves back into the house and Hiei closed the door behind them.

"…So, what's your name?" Miya asked as she wiped away a tear that started to roll down her chek.

"Hiei."

"Nice to meet you Hiei. I'm Miya." There was a small pause of silents. "Your probably hungry you've been asleep for a week."

"Hn."

"I gess I'll take that as a yes. I'll go fix you something theirs not much to do around hear."

"Whar am I?" He said and glimpsed around the house.

"Your at my house. It's kind of in the middle of the woods out side of the city. No won really knows that I live out hear. Every one thinks I live with my ant." She grabed the pot of left over nudels and another plate.

"You live hear alone?"

"Ya. I use to live with my brother but he…" she placed the noodles on the plate and some shrimp. "He…"

"Died"

"Uh-ya…"

Miya piked up the plate and walked over to the table. "Hears the food." She said cheerfully with a smile. Hiei walked over to the table he sat down and started to eat. Miya sat down in the other seat.

"So whir you from?" Miya asked as he ate rather quickly. He was ovisly hungry.

"Dose it mater."

"Well I think it would be nice to know."

"hn."

"I'm trying to get to know you so I can help you."

"I don't wont to be helped."

"Oh…" Miya rested her head on her hand and looked away from Hiei. "Well that's a major problem."

"Hn."

She turned her head and looked at him as he ate some more. "I'm going to go take a bath. The bath house is out in the back yard. If you need any thing just knok first."

Hiei didn't answer, so Miya just got up and went to the back door and exited the house. "Sandy, Tasha, come." The two wolves got off the couch and walked over to Miya as she closed the door leaving hiei alone in the house.

Hiei looked around the house one more time. His focus was on a knife that was sitting on the counter.

"Hn, foolish girl."

------------------------------------------End--------------------------------------------

Me: I'm going to end it there for today. I'm getting tired and it's seams like a good place to end. (Looks over at Hiei in the other chair.) Hey you're not sleeping.

Hiei: I just woke up.

Me: Soooo do you think he's going to end up killing him self."

Hiei: haven't really decided yet…"

Me" Ha, you didn't sleep!

Hiei: Damn you women.

Me: well **rivew**………………….**DON'T FORGET TO RIVEW! **


	4. Day 1

ME: Hello my good readers! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me sooooo long to get my next chapter up! And I was only what a month in a half late from my due day. Well at least it's done now.

HIEI: Ya and you can't trik me this time thers no storm. (Hiei starts for the door)

ME: Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Hiei plugs ears.)

HIEI: What the hell is wrong with you!

ME: I just saw a m-m-monster. (points out the window) Over ther.

HIEI: Theirs no monsters in human world!

ME: How do you know some demon escaped and came hear? You did!

HIEI: (Walks over to the window and looks out side) There's no one out hear.

ME: Well he probably just went and hid some whar.

HIEI: Well I don't sense any thing.

ME: Are you saying that I'm lying to you! (Looks at him with teary eyes)

HIEI: Well apparently.

ME: Wahhhhhhhhhh! (Starts crying uncontrollably.) I can't believe you after all this time I've been trying to make you happy. I can't believe you would actually think I would lie to you! How can you be so cold and cruel to me? Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

HIEI: Okay! Okay already! I'll stay with you to make shirr that he won't come back. Just pleas stop crying!

ME: (Finally stops crying) Oh Hiei thank you! (Jumps on him giving him a big hug) Know I now I'm safe! I love you!

HIEI: Get off me before I change my mined.

ME: Yes sir! **Well people lets start the forth chapter shall we!**

**Warning: I wonted to get this chapter up as soon as possible so no one be sides me went over my spelling and I greatly apologies for it**

-----------------------------------------------------**Chapter 4:** **Day 1**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hu Foolish girl." Hiei, reached for the knife. His eye got caught on some thing sitting next to the knife. It looked like, a baby fox?

"What where the hell did you come from?"

The fox grabbed the knife and jumped off the counter. "Hey get back hear!" Hiei yelled and chased after the fox. The fox ran towards the door. Hiei tripped over a lose floorboard and fell flat on his face. The door opened and standing there is Miya. The little fox crawled up her leg and on to her shoulder.

"Luna what are you doing with a knife? You're going to hurt your self with that thing!" She said and took the knife from the little fox. Miya looked down at Hiei laying on the floor. Miya crouched down to the floor. "What are you doing down hear?"

"Hu," Hiei spoke his voice muffled by the floor.

"Well I see you meet my fox Luna."

Hiei sat up his back towards Miya. "That thing shirr dase move fast for a pup."

"Well she's not exactly a pup. She use to be my mom's. She hasn't left my side since she died."

"Oh so it's a demon."

"She's not a demon." She has no clue about what demons or the Maki is.

"How else could you explain it's size and how old it is."

"Well I guess you could be right. I wonder if there really is a different world with demons it would be kind of cool to see." She petted Luna on the head. "I came back in hear cause I just remembered that I have to go to work... I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

"I don't think so." Hiei got up and waked over to the couch.

"Well I cant just leave you hear by your self." Hiei sat down on the couch.

"And why is that?"

"What do you think? You tried to kill your self! Twice! You think I'd be stupid enough to just leave you hear so you can try again!"

"Well you just did, didn't you?"

"Well I'm not doing that again. From know on I'm not leaving you out of my site."

_-Why am I putting my self thru this? (Miya continued talking to Hiei) I can just leave whenever I wont. I guess theirs some thing about her that I can't figure out she has spirit energy. Way more than I ever felt in an ordinary human before. She has almost… no. She's just a little girl. A kid like her isn't capable of stuff like that… but this feeling is a hell of a lot familiar-_

"Hey? Hello?" Miya waved her hand in front of Hiei's face. "Hiei?" He finally snapped out of it and looked up at Miya. "Well at any rate your going with me to work. I'll go get you some better cloths for you." She walked back in to her brother's room. A few minutes later Miya walked back to the living room. She handed Hiei a clean pair of jeans, a short sleeved navy blue shirt, and a maroon sweet shirt.

Hiei looked down at the cloths as she handed them. Hiei simply got up and maneuvered around her. "I think I'll just leave. Why am I hear any ways?"

"Why I'll tell you why because you agreed to it. It's just a lousy week. Or are you scared that I'll actually have some kind of impact on you that might make you change your mind about life." Hiei stopped and peered over his shoulder. "That's it isn't it?" Miya walked over to Hiei slowly. "Your afraid of something… What the hell is your problem."

"Don't act like you know or understand it's enough that I would welcome death with open arms. I'm cursed. There is no reason for me being hear"

"Cursed hu. There's no such thing as a curse. "

"I was born…"

"So why is that a curse?"

"That is none of your concern." _–What the hell am I saying? Just tell her! I'm a demon! I'm not human! I was born to the exact opposite of my breed! Why the hell can't I say it!-_

"Tuff in up will you. Lets just go what the hell do you have to loose? Be a man and lets go!" She shoved the cloths in to Hiei's gut. Hiei smiled and walked to the bedroom.

----------------------------------

"This is whair you work?" Hiei asked staring at the building in front of him on the corner of the street. It wasn't an old building but it wasn't new.

"Ya some thing wrong with it?" Miya asked and at him with a smile expecting a answer

Hiei didn't say a word, so they both walked into the building. Hiei scanned around the building. "Miya?"

"Yay?" She asked looking up at him with a smile.

"This place looks like a…bar." He said looking over at her.

"Well it is."

"You work at a bar!"

"Well I guess you can say that. But usually I work back in the kitchen on occasions I'm a waiter." Hiei's eyebrow started to twitch. He doesn't know much about human customs but he did remembered that once he went to a bar with Yusuke and every one and we got kicked out and it was this very restront non the less.

e"MIYA!" A loud voice came from behind the bar. Every one in the restront turned at the sound. It was a tall blond haired girl with long bangs hanging around her face and in her face a little. She ran around the bar and ran over to them. She came up to Miya and gave her a great big hug. The girl was a lot taller than Miya. Miya didn't even come up any whar near her shoulders. Hiei never noticed before but she was rather short pretty much that same height as him.

"Miya! I'm so sorry to hear about your brother!" The tall girl held Miya's head to her chest. Miya began to struggle a bit to get out of the embrace. "Are you all right? Why are you hear shouldn't you take more time off to recover?" Miya finally escaped her embrace.

"It's nice to see you to." Miya said looking up at the other girl with a happy smile.

"So how've you been?"

"Well not to well but I'll live."

"Really you shirr? Tina came by and said that you where really out of it. She was about to make you came and stay at her place."

"That girl dase way too much for us. She has to set eel down there's no reason for her to stay around with out Toba hear."

"Hey who are you?" The girl said referring to Hiei. Hiei stared at the girl with a death glair. "Well you don't look to friendly."

"Oh ya. This is Hiei, Hiei this is Sonia, Sonia Hiei." Miya introduced her two 'friends'.

"Hey nice ta meet ya" Sonia said holding out her hand to shake Hiei's. He just stared down at her hand with his same glair.

"Well I beter go tell Tim that I'm hear." Miya Said and stepped in-between Sonia and Hiei and continued to walk back towards that bar. "Well you guy's coming?" Miya asked and turned a glance at them from over her shoulder.

"Hey Miya I'll go and tell Tim. You do some thing about him and get in to your uniform."

"Oh thanks."

Sonia walked up beside her and whispered "And when you're done with that I wont to talk to you for a seek."

"Okay." She walked thou the doors just behind the counter. Miya and Hiei walked over to the bar. She suggested that Hiei just sat at the bar while she worked and left him to go change in to her uniform. She came back out minuets later in a black skirt that wasn't too short but short and a skintight red long sleeved shirt with a loosely fitting black vest over top. It was buttoned up and there was a nametag on it that said "Miya Shin".

"So are you okay with just sitting hear the hole time. I mean it might get a little boring an…" Miya was cut off by Hiei.

"Miya I never wanted to meet you let along stay with you or come hear." His voice was cooled and his eyes showed no emotion.

"Ya I know but you'll thank me one day for this." She smiled and winked at him.

"Why the hell are you so smiley all of a sudden?"

"God you're so hatless." She joked under her breath.

"What?" Hiei looked up, he was shocked by what he just heard.

Miya assumed he didn't hear what she said and tolled him to forget about it. "You what hear I'm going to go find Sonia."

Miya walked throe the swigging doors. Hiei rested his head on his hand using his arm for support. And let out a loud sigh.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sonia so what's up?" Miya questioned to see what her job was going to be for the evening.

"Well Tim wasn't expecting you to be hear so he replaced your possession in the kitchen so you're going to have to work as a water for the day." Sonia filled in.

"Okay"

"Oh and Miya what's up with shorty in there?" She referred to Hiei.

"Oh well its kind of a long story. But he's staying with me for a while so he's going to be coming to work with me for the next week."

"Miya! I under stand that your probably depressed but covering it up with sex won't help you! The guy looks like he's a blood lust murder!" She stated, completely jumping to conclusions.

"Miya couldn't help but blush a deep deep red. "UH! SONIA! It's not like that at all! You know me better than that! I would never in a million years! And how dare you call him a blood lust Murder you don't even know the guy? You're completely jumping to conclusions!" _–yet again I really don't know him ether… Oh my god and he's living in my house. That seems kind of wired-_

" Oh thank goodness you hade me worried for a second their."

"Sonia!" Miya whined still blushing.

"Miya's back!" Came the voice of a young man that came up behind her and gave her a hug. This thru Miya completely off guard causing her to freak out, grab his arm and twist it and spined her self around to the back of him and healed his arm-twisted back painfully. "ow ow ow ow!" The boy whined.

"Oh Jaden!" Miya let go of his arm and stepped back from him holding her hand up to her mouth surprised at her own reaction. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I should know better than to sneak up on you like that." Jaden was slender he had longish black hair and his lower lip was pearsed. The guy was as tall as Sonia.

"Your damn right you know better. She could tear your scrawny ass apart in a blink of an eye" Sonia said hitting Jaden on the back of his head.

"Ow"

"You know I couldn't do that." Miya protested.

"Ya what ever." She turned her head and mumbled "You did it before."

"What was that?" Miya asked.

"Oh never mind. So what's with you and that short guy again?" Sonia asked changing the subject back to what it formally was before they where interrupted.

"Ugh. His name is Hiei. And its nothing really." Miya stated and looked up at the disbelief on her friends faces. "Okay I found him in a tree and his wrist was bleeding so I brought him back to my house. Oh this was the night of the funeral by the way."

"Which we are really sorry for not attending for." Jaden interrupted.

"Oh that's okay I understand. But any ways I brought him back home and he was unconscious for about a week. Then he just woke up this afternoon after Tina came and got me some lunch and then I figured out that he tried to kill him self and then he was all made at me for stopping him from succeeding and then we made a deal that he would stay with me for a week. Then he tried to kill him self again a few hours later but I stooped him so know I can't let him out of my sight. OH CRUDY!" Miya ran throe the doors that led out of the kitchen and behind the counter of the bar. Hiei was still sitting in the exact same spot and looked like he was sleeping. " Oh thank goodness. Miya sighed with relief and leaned on the wall. Jaden and Sonia came throe the doors behind her.

"Miya do you actually think wed believe that lode of crap?"

"Well you can believe what you wont but you know how bad I am at lying"

"Ugh! What ever lets just drop this and get to work we wasted enough time as it is. Miya your serving tables three, Five Nine, six and ten." She handed her the belt thing with all the pockets for the straws pencil and paper to take orders.

"Okay!" She responded with a smile. She took the belt and tied it around he waste and grabbed a tray. A costumer just came in and sat down at table three. Miya walked around the counter to take her order.

About an hour has past and Miya has been running around like crazy trying to keep up with every thing it was dinner time, six o'clock. Hiei noticed that she looked a little pail, but didn't say a thing about it. Miya sat down at the bar next to Hiei to take a brether. They didn't talk or anything but Sonia who was working at the bar for the evening walked over to her. "Miya some thin' wrong?"

"No, I'm just trying to get a little break. None of the tables food is ready yet."

"Well you don't look so good."

"What do you mean?"

"You look a little pail. Are you sick?"

"No." Sonia put her hand up to Miya's head. It was hot.

"You feel a little warm."

"Really wheel I feel fine."

"Who the hell are you trying to kid?" Hiei barked into the conversation. Miya turned a glance at Hiei.

"What ya talkin' bout, Shorty?" Sonia asked looking at him in a careless, slightly angry glair.

"…hu…"

"Hey I'm talkin' to you kid!"

"Just forget about it Sonia. I'll admit I fell a little shaky and I have a headache."

"Maybe it would help if you ate something." Hiei stated. Miya and Sonia stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"What's he talkin' bout, Miya?"

"Well I haven't exactly eat a lot in the past week. I just feel a little faint that's all I'll be fine. If it keeps getting worse than I'll just sit dawn and rest a little and eat something."

"What ever. I'm going to have Jayden make you a little somthin' for ya to get you by. You can eat it while you work. Kay?" Sonia smiled dawn at Miya.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Shirr thing kid." She patted her on the head.

"Hey Miya Table ten's food is ready! Get a move on it!" Jayden yelled throe the doors of the kitchen.

"Jayden cut the girl some slake! How dare you talk to a young lady like that!" Jayden's face quickly turned to a panic. _–What did I do?- Jaden asked him self –god she gets pissed easily. How do I live with her?- _(Jayden and Sonia have been dating for three years and they live with each other. They are both four years older than Miya.)

"Uh-um- I'm sorry Sonia." Jayden quickly retreated to the kitchen before Sonia could hit him.

"Hee hee" Miya giggled as she went throe the doors to get the food and get bake to work.

----------------------------------------------

_-"What the hell is up!-_ Hiei thought_. –She's not making any sense at all. How did she get so happy and jittery all of sudden? This has got to be like the first time I ever saw her smiling she's acting like a completely different person. I don't get it. Not even reading her mind is helping me. The only thing I can tell is that she feels like crape cause she's got a cold and she's all worried about keeping up with her work! What's with this girl its almost as if he has split personalities.-_ a shiver ran throe Hiei's spine. He sensed a familiar wave of spire energy just enter the restront. _–It can't be why in the hell is he hear?- _

A young man sat down two sets away from Hiei at the bar.

"Hey what can I do for ya?" Sonia asked the costumer.

"I'll just have a small beer and some water."

"Coming right up sir."

Hiei stared in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Kur… Kurama?"

The young man turned his attention to Hiei. "Hiei? … Wha- what on earth would you be doing hear?"

"Same goes for you?"

"I come hear rather often. It's a lot more peaceful than any other bar around hear."

"Hu…"

"May I ask what you are doing hear in human world? Or in this place in particular?"

"Hiei?" Miya's sweet voice questioned as to why Hiei was talking to the red haired young man. "Who's this?" She asked shyly. Kurama was slightly shocked as to why a young girl new who Hiei was or why she hade the restronts uniform on.

"Um… Pleased to meet you I'm Kurama." Kurama formally greeted her and held out his hand. Miya smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello Kurama I'm Miya. Are you one of Hiei's friends by any chance?"

"Well I guess you can say that." Miya looked over at Hiei.

"Hn I never seen this guy in my life." Hiei said and slouched in his chair and laid his head on to the table.

"Hiei don't you play dumb with me I just saw you two talking and you new his name and you new his… I'm not stupid you know."

"Could have fooled me." Hiei stated. Sonia hit Hiei over the head.

"Don't you dare smart mouth to Miya kid!" Sonia scolded. She placed Kurama's drinks in front of him.

"Would you shut up women!"

"Oh so you're resuming to threats hu. Well you don't scare me a bit. Bring it on Shorty!"

"I never threatened any one!"

"Um-ah. If you ladies can excuse us but I would like to speak to Hiei alone for a sec." Kurama asked. Trying to stop Hiei from getting in to a fight.

"Oh of course I have work to do any ways." Miya said and walked bake over to one of the tables. Sonia wet in to the kitchen.

Kurama got up and went over to the set in the set next to Hiei. " Mind explaining?" Hiei straitened up in his set.

----------------------------------------------------------------**End of chapter3: Day 1**-----------------------------------------------------------

ME: Sorry people but I have to cute it off their for know. It all kind of turned out a little longer than what I was expecting. So For know it's Day 1 and next chapter will be night 1.Tee Hee.

HIEI: Wonder what's going to happen.(Sarcasm)

ME: You liked it didn't you?

HIEI: Don't push it. Why was that girl so Happy and smiley all of asudden?

ME; Oh well she was just depressed at first. Know she's trying to hide it from all her friends. She doesn't wont any one to worry. Sonia all ready worry's too much, same with Tani.

HIEI: Yep.

ME: Yep………………………………………………… You really don't care do you?

HIEI: Nope.

ME: Thought so…….. Well people review!


End file.
